<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kobra and the (not) cobra by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384739">Kobra and the (not) cobra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: Year 10 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fools in the desert, Gen, Semiverbal Kobra Kid, Snakes, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra’s never actually seen a snake. Jet’s about to change things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Cherri Cola &amp; Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star &amp; Kobra Kid &amp; The Girl (Danger Days), Jet Star &amp; Kobra Kid (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: Year 10 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kobra and the (not) cobra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! There’s no warnings for this fic, except what in the real world might be minor distress caused to an animal? Only it’s my fic, so I say the snake is chill with this-all. Do not attempt at home :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Kobra!” Jet holds up a piece of frayed old rope, wiggling it in their hand. “Check it out!”</p><p>Kobra ignores them in favor of staring at the sand, searching for the battery Poison had dropped— the reason all five of them were meandering around this 20-meter patch of sand, searching in vain for something not even terribly important. </p><p>The rope twists in Jet’s hands, and they almost drop it, and Kobra ignores them still. If they want to practice magic tricks instead of getting out of the burning sun as fast as possible, let them. Kobra’s going to keep looking, though. </p><p>Jet yelps, and out of the corner of their eye, Kobra sees the Girl run up to them. </p><p>“Jet! What’ve you got?” </p><p>“A snake!”</p><p>This catches Kobra’s attention. He looks up, and the rope Jet’s holding does seem to have a mind of its own, twisting and wrapping around Jet’s arm. They stand up, brush the sand off their hands, and head over to investigate. </p><p>Jet offers the snake to Kobra. </p><p>“I thought you’d like it!”</p><p>Kobra blinks at the snake. The snake sticks its tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue out at it. </p><p>“Hi, snake.”</p><p>The Girl giggles, running a hand along its back. </p><p>“Oh! I thought it was gonna be slimy!” She grins, touching it again. </p><p>“Not slimy at all,” Jet Star agrees. “I never saw a snake before, have you?”</p><p>“Nope!” Kobra shakes his head, just as the Girl adds, “Nope!” He lets the snake twist around his wrist as he signs, </p><p>“Pretty,” at it. It doesn’t give any indication of understanding (not that they’d expected it to), as it tries to squirm up Kobra’s jacket sleeve. He tugs it gently out by the tail, and it flicks its tongue out at them again. The Girl strokes it a few more times, then wanders off, probably looking for Poison or Ghoul. Kobra sits down in the sand with the snake, and Jet joins him, leaning over his shoulder to watch the snake. </p><p>“Are you gonna name it?” Jet grins, stroking the underside of the snake’s chin, as it wiggles around, curious. Kobra thinks for a moment, then gets distracted as the snake wraps around his sunglasses, pulling them off their head with their weight. </p><p>Jet laughs, picking up the snake, who quickly twists around their fingers, for a more secure perch. </p><p>“It’s heavier than I thought it would be. Colder, too.” Kobra nods, offering the snake a fingertip to inspect. The snake licks them, and seems to shrug, slithering back off into the desert. </p><p>A few weeks later, as Kobra talks with Cherri in the kitchen at the radio station, they mention the snake in passing. </p><p>“Oh, cool! What’d it look like?” Cherri pushes the station’s box of art supplies to Kobra, sitting next to him as he draws a large, thick snake with light yellow scales lacing across dark scales. They hold up their drawing for Cherri to see, and he blanches, going quiet for a second. </p><p>“Kobra, that’s like, the most poisonous snake <em>possible</em>, how the hell did you—“ he sighs, runs his hand through his hair. “Nevermind, I won’t ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the snake is an Arizona Black Rattlesnake, which is not The Most Venomous snake ever, but is still pretty deadly— don’t go picking up random snakes, even if you know it’s safe for you, it might be hella distressing to the snake itself. Also I’m not like, a herpetologist, so take this-all with a grain of salt :)</p><p>Anyways, leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>